


Shelter

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota finds Leonard very easy to read; she can tell at a glance when he needs comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



The moment Nyota saw him, sitting on the edge of their bed with his shoulders hunched, his hair disheveled, she knew. No need to ask, _What’s wrong?_ She just knew.

Wordlessly, she unzipped her uniform and wriggled out of it. After removing her boots, she climbed up behind him on the bed and leaned against his bare back, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. 

For some time, they were quiet, simply breathing together. Then, slowly, he straightened, leaning back into her embrace. She kissed his cheek and stroked him over the heart.

“Haven’t found the cure yet.”

“You will.”

08/05/2012


End file.
